A Wolf Story
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Link gets stuck in wolf form and ends up the town pet.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Link gets stuck in wolf form and ends up the town pet.  
AN: Well my muse came up with this idea. She gave me lots of specifics, then asked me to write it. I was a little surprised, but I agreed because she was so excited about the idea. I'm gonna try and make it good... *sigh...*  
Warning: None! I'm writing this for my muse so no yaoi, no swearing, no nothing... *sigh again*

Midna let out a big yawn, covering her mouth with her tiny black hand. "Awwww..." She whined, spinning around on her 'steed' and laying back. "This night time is so boring..." She complained, examining her fingers. "I cant see why you like it so much...twilight is so much prettier."

Her companion, a blue-eyed gray wolf, huffed, looking up at the sky. His name was Link, and surprisingly he hadn't been born to walk on all fours. He was actually Hylian, his form changed by dark magic. Midna, his imp-like partner, held his key to changing from one form to another. He was the hero chosen by the goddesses. "I like to look at the stars." He growled, glad the twili understood his animalish response.

Her red and yellow eye flickered up. "Huh..." She huffed, then shrugged with a small laugh, returning to her original position. "You humans and your shinny things. Your species is so predictable."

"We are not!" He yelped, stopping in his tracks. They were in the middle of Hyrule fields, the moon shinning down on them. He wasn't normally one to get worked up over a small comment like that, but when you traveled with someone who would not possibly leave the subject alone for more than a few minutes... it started to got on ones nerves. "Id say that I've surprised you quite a few times!"

"Ha!" She laughed, this time hitting his shoulders with her hands to get him moving. "I ACT surprised to humor you! Like I said: Your pre-dick-ta-bul." She put emphasis on each part of the word.

Link proceeded onward, though sluggishly, once again wondering how it was HE got stuck traveling with a snobby, over-demanding, imp-partner on an idealize quest to save Hyrule. 'Its times like this I wish someone else had been chosen to be the Hero...' He thought, glancing wistfully in the direction of his home town Ordon. 'I really was content herding those short-tempered goats, and entertaining the kids... I didn't even mind it when Ilia snapped at me.'

"-ove it." Midna finished declaring, hoping up on his back to preform tricks impossible for anyone with out the ability to float.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently.

Heaving an over-dramatic sigh, like it was the most tasking thing in the world to repeat herself, she grabbed his ear. "I said: I can prove it." She gave his ear a tug, then let go. "Your thinking of your home right now, aren't you?"

Had wolfs the ability to blush, he would have. "So?" He asked. "That doesn't mean I'm predictable. just homesick." He noticed the change inland beneath his paws as he stepped onto a path. From grass to dirt. "You cant tell me you've never been homesick..."

She looked at him for a moment then sighed and hopped off. Link spun around curiously. "Not really... but ya know..." She crossed her hands behind her head, unconcerned about the lack of ground directly below her feet. "...I've got a few things that I need to need to take care of... and to be honest, your just to slow." She smirked. "Why don't you go back to your little village while I take care of it?"

It was impossible to hide his enthusiasm. "Really?!" He exclaimed, his tail swinging behind him.

She laughed. "Like I said: Predictable." She gave him a quick pat on the nose. Before he could respond, her body morphed into a bunch of little black squares and shot up into the sky.

Link felt like a wight had been lifted from his shoulders (not just his back). For however short period of time he was free again. His spirit lifted, he took that first step towards home... then his head shot up in realization. "Midna!!!" He howled. "Why did you leave me as a wolf?!"

Heehee. This story is already finished, I just need to type it up.

Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

There were so many things wrong with his situation it wasn't even funny. Link stood, crouched, in the tall grass as his old teacher Rusl walked by. The strong, fatherly blond had his sword drawn and ready, a lantern swinging from one hand. Links ears drooped as he thought of his situation. Finally he got a chance to return home, but he was trapped as a monster in the eyes of everyone he wanted to see. Not to mention the only one capable of turning him back had run off to, only the goddesses knew, where.

The light passed by him, and he sighed disappointedly. 'I shouldn't have even bothered to return. I can't stay here like this. I might as well work on ridding the fields of monsters or something.' Unthinking, he stepped backwards, intent on going around Rusl's usual pathway.

There was a small startled cry as he bumped into someone. Alarmed he spun around, gazing up into the terrified eyes of his best friend Ilia. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she seemed to be momentarily paralyzed. 'Oh shoot…' He thought. 'Shoot, shoot, shoot! Don't scream! Please don't scream!' Slowly as possible, he stepped back onto the lighted pathway, attempting to show her he meant no harm.

"Ah! A monster!" Came a different voice behind him, as Link realized that he'd made another mistake. Before he could even spin around to defend himself, something hard collided with the back of his head and the whole world went black.

…………………………

The sun was up as the slightly dazed wolf opened his eyes. "Ow…" He groaned, though the sound he made was more like a whine. 'Well, at least I'm still alive…' He thought, not moving in an effort to sooth his throbbing head. 'The question is… why…?'

Observing his surroundings, he found that he was right outside the mayor's house. A thin rope was tied around his neck binding him to the porch. It wasn't a very strong rope, and he took note that if he needed to he could snap threw it at any time. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Oh please, please, please Daddy!" Came a familiar pleading voice from inside the house. Link lifted his head, ignoring how this action make the world spin slightly, and tilted his ears forward to hear better. It was Ilia speaking. "I don't think he's a monster Daddy! He doesn't look like a monster!"

"She's right." Came the gentle voice of Rusl. "It certainly didn't put up much of a fight. Besides, it looks just like a common wolf."

'So, their talking about me.' Link mused. 'Why am I surprised?'

"Ha!" Boomed Bo's loud voice. "A wolf!? Wolves aren't common in this area! And even if they were, when have you ever seen a wolf with earrings!?" Something, presumably a fist, slammed against a table. "It's another on of those blood thirsty monsters, and I'm getting rid of it!"

"But Daddy!" Ilia cried, her voice strained with desperation. "You can't!"

"I can too!" He hollered, thinking only of the safety of his village, and the girl who stood arguing with him.

"No! It's not right! What if he's a good wolf!?"

"Good!?"

Rusl intervened quickly before the fight could escalate. "Bo, be reasonable. Calm down and think a bit. If it's not a monster, then we could train it. None of the dogs we can get wound be any good against monsters, but a wolf is a different story. No more guard shifts at night."

The house was quite for a moment as Bo thought about it. The lack of response showed that Rusl's words had gotten to him. "…and…what if it is a monster?" He asked, making his voice even harder than normal.

Link could practically hear the shrug in the swords masters voice. "Then you can kill it. Its nature will prove itself in short time, there's no harm in trying."

Link listened, calm but prepared to break the rope if the outcome resulted negatively for him. There was some shuffling inside, then finally a sigh. "Alright…fine. You can try to train it. But the second you think it's a monster, or the second I decide its not working, it goes!"

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you!"

"Oh, and don't think your off the hook young lady. You know you're not allowed out side at night. Your job will be to make sure that thing outside gets fed, got it?"

"Yes! I will! Thank you!"

Link let out a sigh. 'More good news. No one is going to try to kill me any time soon… but it looks like I'm going to be playing pet.' It wasn't the most ideal situation, but it could definitely be worse.

The front doors swung open and Ilia stepped out. Her green eyes widened when he looked over at her. "Hey!" She called back inside. "He's awake!" She hopped down the steps, stopping just out of reach. "Hi boy." She greeted. "How's your head?"

It was a rhetorical question, but she waited as though he would answer. Knowing she would never understand him if he spoke, he instead took the time to examine her. It had been quite some time since he last saw her over in Kakariko Village. Her blond hair was a bit longer, and she had probably gotten taller. He couldn't really tell because she looked taller from his current height anyway. She still wore the same outfit. A white shirt, and tan capres with a pouch strapped to her right thigh.

"Don't get to close to that thing!" Bo ordered coming outside with a look of worry and suspicion. He was a very large, bald man, with two boar like tusks above his mouth. He wore traditional Ordon clothes, like most of the villagers.

"Don't worry." She said fondly, reaching out to scratch the wolfs head. "He seems tame. I wonder if he knows any tricks…"

Bo grabbed her wrist. "Ilia! Don't be so trusting!" He said firmly, then let go. "You can teach him tricks later. For now its time for you to go do your chores."

She frowned, but nodded. "Alright." She said, giving her new 'pet' a look before running off to take care of her work.

Link watched her go, also sad at her parting. By the looks he was receiving from the mayor, he had a feeling she was going to be the only one who would keep him company. He rested his head on his folded paws with a sigh. 'Looks like I'm going to have a lot of free time here…'

Rusl walked out the door. "Well, I'd better get home. I have to make sure Uli is ok." Uli was Rusl's pregnant wife. "I'll be back soon too see what I can do about him." He nodded in Links direction, and then hurried off.

Bo shook his head, turning to head inside. "Wah!" Came a frightened yell. Both he and Link looked for the source. A frail, scared looking man with long brown hair, was standing all the way over by his door, yelling at them. "Mayor Bo! Mayor Bo! That's a monster! What are you doing with a monster!?"

Bo huffed. "Relax Hanch. It's tied up. Besides Ilia wants it."

"But that's the monster that snuck up on me that one night and pushed me into the river!" The man retaliated.

Link flinched. He knew that would come back to haunt him. Though he wouldn't call what they had in town a river (it was to short), and there was definitely no pushing, he had climbed onto a roof, and scared Hanch to the point where he threw himself into the water. Link felt bad about it, but it wasn't like he had a choice. It was that or become bird food.

"Hmmm…" Bo muttered observing the captive more closely. "Now that I think about it… It does kind of look like the monster that was lurking in the grass that night all that stuff was stolen…"

Link winced. 'I knew that would come back too.' He looked away, pretending he didn't understand the conversation. He had stolen from the village, but only because Midna had refused to be of any help too him unless he did so. Besides… if he had been human at the time and asked to barrow them, the villagers would have agreed instantly. He just, kind of, skipped that part.

"That's it exactly! That was the one!" Hanch cried.

"..And you think this is our thief?" Bo asked skeptically. "It doesn't even have opposable thumbs…"

"Ah… well no, I-it doesn't- but it could have an evil partner!" He was very insistent. "Y-You can't allow your daughter to keep something like that!"

Bo huffed once more, turning and walking up the stairs to his front door. "I have already agreed to let it stay for a while." He answered his voice very clear that he wasn't going to break his word. "It looks like we'll both just have too deal with it."

…This is so boring… I hope my muse likes it!

LoZ © Not me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa!"

"Oooooh!"

"Humph!"

Link blinked perplexed as the four kids crowded around him, trying to get closer with out… well, getting closer. Ilia had had decided it would be a good idea to bring the little village kids over to see him. Link had known each of them since they were born. Malo, the youngest, barely looked older than a toddler, but was very mature, and the owner of the oh-so-popular (and successful) Malo Mart. The girl, Beth, was tall and acts kind of shy at times. Unbeknownst to Link, she had a bit of a crush on him. Talo was the leader of the group. He was always looking for trouble, and more often then not, he found it. Colin, who was like a little brother too Link, was the real shy one. He was quiet, and at times distant, but he was actually quite brave and wanted to be just like Link.

Beth cooed, clasping her hands together in longing. "He is soooooooo cute! I wish my father would let me have a wild monster!" She pouted. "Your so lucky Ilia."

Ilia rolled her eyes. "He's not a monster." She corrected.

"Yeah, he's to calm to be a monster." Talo said, taking a stick and pocking Link in the side. Ilia jumped in alarm and would have put a stop to it, but Link snatched it out of his hands first. "Whoa!" The boy exclaimed, then scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess he doesn't like that."

"Well who would like being poked at?" Malo muttered, crossing his little arms. Link tossed the stick out of the children's reach.

Colin squatted to get the best look at the wolf. "So… what are you going to call him?" He asked quietly, obviously contemplating scratching his head.

Ilia looked at him thoughtfully. "Well… to tell you the truth I haven't given it much thought."

"He reminds me of Link." Colin stated simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Link faltered in surprise. No one had ever linked his wolf form to…well…him. Ilia smiled fondly. "Oh? And why is that?" She asked.

Colin looked at her then back at Link. "Well… because they're both strong, and cool…" He smiled. "…And they have the same warm blue eyes." Link was touched.

Beth snorted, ruining the brotherly moment. "We can't call him Link! That would be stupid! What will we do when he comes back!?" He almost wished he could tell them why that wouldn't make even the slightest difference. "Oh! I've got an idea! Lets call him Cuddly!"

"No!" Everyone instantly agreed. She pouted, and Link sighed with relief.

Before the young ones could really get into names, Rusl came back. "All right, all right." He said attempting to disperse them. "You kids have got to go home now." They began to whine in protest but he wasn't hearing it. "No. Don't think that's going to work now. I want every one inside just incase it gets away from me." Reluctantly the children said their good byes and went inside.

Rusl shook his head. "Kids these days…so curious…" He sighed then turned to Link. "Now… to be honest I've never trained a wolf before." Link nodded subconsciously. He didn't think many people had. But he had a feeling Rusl would do fine if he was ever in the situation. "Lets start with seeing how tame you are." He held out his hand with in Links reach. He was wearing a thick leather glove, designed to prevent sharp teeth from penetrating.

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sniffed the offered hand, and let Rusl rub his head. "This is good…" Rusl observed with a smile. "If I can get this to work I don't have too be so worried when I have to go do work with The Group." The Group was a resistance team of rebels that Rusl often went to off on missions with or for. Link pretended to be clueless as the man continued to pat his head.

………………….

"Time to eat Hero."

Link growled as someone attempted to wake him by nudging his side, hard, with their foot.

"Oh, don't give me that. Wake up you silly wolf."

Link opened one eye to look up at Ilia. She was holding a plate of cooked (because she quickly caught on that he wouldn't eat it raw) meat, and a bowl of milk. It had been three days since the villagers had 'captured' him, and most of them no longer feared he would hurt them. Or at least they acted like they didn't. He was still stuck on the overly short rope. Bo or Rusl often took him out for walks (he was sure he'd never live down the embarrassment of that), and he found that he was quite happy Midna wasn't around to see his predicament. She would no doubt be laughing her other worldly head off. Lazily he sat up.

Ilia laughed good-natured placing the food in front of him. "Gosh! The longer you're here the more I have to agree with Colin. You act just like my friend Link. He gets lazy when he doesn't get enough exercise too." Link snorted before starting his meal. She sighed. "I kind of wish he would come home…"

Link stopped mid-bite and looked at her. 'So… she misses me too.' He would have smiled.

"I've been back for a while now and he hasn't come to visit us once! I mean, why is that?!" She pouted crossing her arms. "And he better be taking real good care of Epona, or I swear…" Link swallowed nervously at her trailed off sentence immediately trying to remember the last place he'd seen the horse.

"…I'm sure he is…" She finished after a minute. "…He's always taken good care of her before, even if he's a bit careless some times." Link huffed, but his annoyance evaporated quickly when she started scratching behind his ears. No wonder dogs like it so much! "But it still gets kind of lonely. He's my best friend after all…" Link looked away, then Ilia shook her head. "Well there's no point sitting around here feeling sad is there? Come on Hero." She said referring to him by the name she finally decided on, and much to his surprise, she untied him. "Now don't tell my dad…" She winked like she was convincing not to tell. "…But Fado has been having trouble with herding the goats and we want to try something out." She led him up the path to the grazing pasture by the rope.

Fado looked up as they approached. He was a tall man with brown hair, who took care of the Ordon goats (which was possibly a bad career choice since he was always letting them escape). Link had used to work of his as a farm hand before he had to go help save Hyrule. "Ilia!" He said with a big wave. "You brought him!" All around him were these large blue and gray goats with a huge curved horn on top of their heads. The type of horns that hurt really, really bad. Link knew that from experience.

"Hi Fado" She replied.

He ran over to them. "Now you're sure this is going to work right?" He asked, glancing almost nervously at Link. "I really don't want him scaring my goats to much, or trying to attack them..."

She looked at him, and shrugged. "I have no idea what he will do. But he's so obedient it should work." She smiled as she knelt in front of him. "Now Hero... I want you to run around and bark at the goats to get them back in the barn. Understand?"

Link faltered. Was that a trick question? He wasn't a sheep dog. He was a wolf. Besides he was pretty sure a wolf would have more of less no idea what she was saying. Not to mention...did wolfs really...bark? 'My knowledge of wolfs is defiantly lacking...' He thought a little annoyed at himself.

"I don't think it worked..." Fado said doubtfully.

Ilia frowned at him. "All right then! Lets try this!" She led him over to one of the goats, and grinned. "Speak!"

Link looked at her, trying to give her an are-you-kidding-me? Look in wolf form. When that didn't work he turned to the goat. "Hey..." He huffed. "...Please go inside."

The goat swung his head up to observe him with sleepy eyes. "But I'm not done..." It complained. Link snapped his teeth with a snarl. "Yikes!" Alarmed the goat let out a startled bray, and bolted for the barns protective shelter.

Ilia cheered, and Fado clapped his hands impressed. "It looks like your idea worked Ilia!" He praised.

Ilia beamed. "All right Hero! Can you do it again?" She waved her arms in the direction of the barn, trying to encircle all the goats. "Get all of them…into the barn." She pointed dramatically as possible to the building that housed the goats at night. "Do you understand?" Link nodded, no longer concerned over a trap. "Great!" She exclaimed, untying his collar. Once he was free she and Fado hoped behind the fence.

Link couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. He kind of wished he could tell them that that little fence could never keep him in, but instead he simply began herding the goats like a normal dog. It was a bit harder that it had been as a human, for more that one reason. First he was actually the one doing the running, and he was quite a bit smaller with out Epona, so when one of the goats got mad…

He was about half way done when a voice boomed across the entire village. "ILIA!!!"

Said girl flinched. "Ah…oops?"

Bo came running up the mountain, with a speed no one had ever expected him to be capable of. "Ilia!" He panted, stopping to catch his breath when he got there. "What…do you…think…your…-?" He stopped and looked over at Link with surprise. Realizing this would be the perfect opportunity to prove himself Link returned to work. "W-What's it doing?"

"He's working Daddy. Isn't it great!" Ilia asked with a smile. When he was done she whistled for him and he returned obediently making her truly beam. "Oh good Hero! Good dog!" She replaced the collar and scratched his head rewardingly. Link couldn't help but wag his tail.

Fado grinned. "He's a good worker Bo. A lot faster than me with my stick anyway." He laughed. "Its almost like having Link back. Hero's not as fast but with a little practice…" He looked at the mayor hopefully, and Ilia joined him.

Bo looked back and forth between them obviously trying to come up with something negative about this discovery… but ultimately seemed to fail. "Well…" He said with a heavy sigh. "I guess…I suppose it can help out up here if you need it…"

Ilia and Fado cheered.

*Yawn…* that was a terrible place to end this chapter… oh well. Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now you might not think it...but it was a long, long, long, long, long, long...time ago..."

The sun was about halfway across the sky, as Link shifted on the grass, resting his head on his paws. After that first day of herding, Rusl had suggested the wolf be allowed to spend his free time in the grazing pasture so he could run around and get some exercise. There wasn't much to do, but it was better than being tied to the porch all day. An old goat named Fa'z had taken a liking to him, and chose to graze near him chatting between bites. The animal was surprisingly ancient, with slow but interesting stories of his youth. "I do not doubt you wise one." Link replied respectfully.

A group of birds flew over head as the goat took another mouthful of grass. "I like you young'en..." He said slowly. "I've seen...to many kids who...mock their elders...and find such old words...too be useless..." He sighed, obviously finding the memory to be unpleasant. "...perhaps its due too...your human...upbringing...that has inspired your behavior...the goddesses will surely punish my thoughts...thinking that we were superior to humans..." He spoke a little strangely, but that was to be expected. The goats rarely conversed among themselves.

Sensing his sorrow Link lifted his head. "I should think the goddesses would forgive you even if you had done something wrong." He smiled as well as he could in that form.

The old one paused for a moment before letting out a sound akin to a chuckle. "Your silver tongue...will...get you far blue-eyed pup...but be careful...it could lead you to trouble as well..."

"Your words on my mind elder." He replied reciting an old saying he had heard somewhere.

A few feet away Ilia ran up to the fence, rope in hand. "Hero! Hero! Here boy!"

"Ah..." Link joked rising to all fours. "...Masters calling. I would love to hear your story continued at a later time." The goat nodded slowly, then returned to his eating.

"So? How do you like your freedom?" Ilia asked when he trotted over. "Its got to be better than being tied up right?" She tied the rope around his neck before opening the gate. "Come on. Its time for lunch." She lead him down the mountain, telling him about all the tricks she was going to teach him the second her father let her. They reached her house and she went to tie him up.

"WHOA!!!"

Ilia stopped looking up. "What was that...?"

Link growled slightly as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of hooves pounding against the ground. There was two...and by the speed they were approaching, Link was sure they were burdened by something. "Whoa! Whoa! Ah! Halt! Stop! STOP!!!"

They were way to close now. Link growled when he noticed Malo on the path leading out of the village. Unthinking, he jerked free of Ilia's hand and took off in his direction. Malo saw him, and jumped in alarm (because what is more scary then seeing a wolf coming at you? Especially at that age?) and threw his arms over his head protectively. Careful not to hurt him, Link managed to grab hold of Malo's clothes with his teeth and jump out of the way.

Just as he did so, two full-grown horses rounded the corner at full speed. They were harnessed to a wagon that was practically flying behind them. The driver was a young girl, who was trying to grab the rains while not losing her seat at the same time. The horses turned violently as they reached the river, nearly tipping the wagon. Wood bashed against wood as the wagon collided with the windmill, setting it back on all four wheels. The girl yelped from whiplash.

Terrified someone was going to get hurt, Link dropped Malo gently on the ground and leapt in front of them. "Stop!" He snarled, setting his paws firmly, although he had no idea what to do if they decided to charge him.

The horses came to a halt almost instantly. They hadn't heard him, but they did recognize a predator when they saw one. Confused they turned to each other. They didn't want to try and bypass the wolf, and the wagon made it difficult to back up. On one side was a dirt wall, and on the other was a bridge to small for the both of them.

The girl on the back finally managed to grab the rains at gave it a big tug, making the horses complain. "When I say heel, ya heel, ya silly beasts!" She hopped off the damaged wagon and tied the two of them to a post. "I gotta thank ya doggy." She said with an accent, giving him a little bow. "I was in quite a pinch."

Ilia ran over to them, her eyes wide from the scene she had just witnessed. "Wh-What happened?" She asked.

The girl looked at her with a similar expression then smiled. "Oh, sorry 'bout all that lady. I'll pay for anything I messed up. Promise." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, tilting her straw hat slightly. Link couldn't help but wonder how it had managed to stay on during all that.

The girl was quite a bit shorted than Ilia, with long brown hair pulled into two pigtails that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were brown and she had lots of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. She wore calf length cuffed overalls over a plaid shirt. "Something spooked Kess here-." She said patting the female horses nose. "-And this young fool just went along with his mate." The male snorted.

Ilia looked at her clearly uncertain what to do about this strange girl. "Well…my name is Ilia." She introduced politely. "And this is Hero."

"Nice to meet ya!" She said dramatically throwing her hands up in the air. "I am Alexandria! …the third. I am a fortune teller!"

Link perked up. 'Fortune teller? Like that women in Castle Town?'

"No!" Alexandria exclaimed drawing her fist to her chest like she was getting ready to fight. "That ol' fakes a disgrace to all of us! Pointing out random places hope'n they mean something to someone, then over price'n her costumers!" Her eyes looked like they were on fire for a moment, then it died out as she looked around confused. "Eh?"

Ilia slowly stepped back, now very unsure what to make of this girl. "Um…right. Let me just…go get my father. Come on Hero." Link fallowed obediently, glancing back at the girl who answered his unspoken question. "Daddy, Daddy!" Ilia called when she ran in the front door.

Bo was already headed down the stairs. "Ilia what was all that noi-What is it doing off its rope!?"

Link jumped and hurried back outside.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Hero just saved Malo and some strange girl. She's outside yelling at nothing! Come look!"

"What…?" Bo muttered stepping outside to see the problem wagon and the horses. The girl was no longer in sight. "I'll go check it out." He walked over to the wagon at about the same time every one came out to check out the ruckus. "Excuse me!" Bo called to the broken side of the wagon. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" Came a reply. "Just do me a favor and take a step back!" The boar-like man looked down at him feet and stepped back carefully. There was a large bang part of the side flew open, and the girl nearly feel out from throwing all her body weight against it. "Sorry 'bout that." She said smiling. She had changed into a black robe, and her hair was wrapped in circles around her head. "I do believe I owe free fortunes!"

The children perked up. "Really!"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do after my horses nearly wrecked your nice little village."

A few people exchanged confused looks, but Talo didn't seem worried. He jumped up to the front. "I'll go first! Tell me my fortune!" He yelled excitedly.

She nodded before anyone could object, and whipped out a crystal ball. "Alright now, close your eyes and relax…" He did so, but from the tenseness of his shoulders you could tell he wasn't too relaxed. Alexandria closed her eyes and frowned slightly as the ball began to glow. A few people 'Oh'ed and 'ah'ed. "Hmm…you have an adventurous spirit, and assert your position as leader in any situation. You should be careful. That kind of attitude could wind you in trouble."

Link thought about it. 'That's all true but its not really much of a fortune…'

The girl opened her eyes and looked around at the crowd annoyed, then closed her eyes again. "You shouldn't bother adults when they are busy, and wood or not swords are not toys and wielding one does not make you invincible." Talo gasped, and Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Be careful what you throw away while your playing. Take your time to look at things."

Suddenly Beth ran up to the front. "Me next! My turn! I want to know who I'm going to marry!"

"Hey wait!" Talo argued. "She's not finished with mine yet!"

Bo held up his hands. "All right, all right. Settle down." He looked at the girl. "We'll talk a bit before you do anything else."

……………………………

Link wasn't sure what was more weird: The fact than absolutely no one remembered to tie him back up…or the strange girl sitting in front of him. Because the damage to the watermill had been minimum, Bo had agreed to let Alexandria pay it off with free fortunes and stay until she fixed up her wagon.

However the second she had finished her fortunes, instead of getting to work, she had plopped down right in front of Link, and done nothing but stare at him. 'Jeez…isn't she scared at all?' He wondered. 'Who sits in front of a wolf? This is one of the oddest things I've seen…' He stopped and thought back on meeting Midna, being proclaimed a hero chosen by the goddesses, changing into a wolf… 'Ok, no. I've definitely seen odder.'

Her eyes widened suddenly. "So ya' are human!"

Link looked around with a start, but was glad to find no one else in the general vicinity. 'What the-…can you hear me?' He thought, feeling a little silly.

She rolled her eyes. 'Of course I can hear you! How else would I have known your human? I knew I was hearing someone's thoughts that I couldn't see. After a while I figured out that maybe it was you." She smiled. "And I was right. Now tell me how it is ya' became a wolf."

He ended up telling her everything. Not because he wanted too (because her knowing everything put her in danger so he didn't really want to tell), but because her questions made him think of the memories, and she heard them anyway. When they were all done, she laughed about the situation his partner had left him in. "Its not funny." He growled, knowing she would hear his words echoed in his thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry." She said quickly. "Ya' know. I could tell the others what happened to you. They would be over joy'ed to hear that you're their precious Link returned to them."

"Link thought about it, then shook his head. "More like petrified. No, I'd rather not worry them, and they don't need to know."

Well, alright if ya' insist." She patted his head, then got up and got started on her wagon.

Later that evening Rusl left the village to head to town…only to return a few minutes later, heavily injured. Link, still roaming free, was the first to realize he was back and rush to his side. The older mans back was bleeding, and his arm looked broken. "Hey boy…" He muttered weakly. "…can you do me a favor and go get Mayor Bo?" He slumped against the little pass leading to the village.

Alarmed, Link ran back to the house. The door was closed so he scratched at it, howling for their attention. Ilia heard him and came out. "Hero?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Link ran away from the door, then looked back at her and pawed the ground. Ilia shouted back into the house. "Father! Come out here!"

He did, and they both fallowed Link to the injured man. "Goddesses Rusl!" Bo exclaimed, grabbing him and helping him stand up. "What happened to you!?"

Rusl shook his head. "I…I was heading to Hyrule Castle Town…when I was attacked." He weaved slightly from blood loss. "There were too many of them…I don't know why its happened but Hyrule Field…has gotten so over run with monsters. Its not safe for anyone to go out anymore."

Bo stopped him. "Save your strength Rusl. Ilia, go home and boil some water and-Hey!" Link suddenly bolted out of the village, ignoring Bo and Ilia as they called for him.

'Rusl got hurt…because I haven't been defeating those monsters. This is all my fault!" Feeling guilty, he ran even faster, reaching the fields in record time. 'Din, Farore and Nayru!' He thought in shock.

From the pathway he could easily see that the monster population had doubled, and more so. It was no wonder Rusl had been unable to get threw. Link growled when one of the Moblins noticed him, and he crouched down, ready to fight.

………………………..

It was past dark by the time Link finally made it back to the village. He walked slowly, his muscles sore from the sudden combat after such a long rest. '…I am exosted…' He thought with a sigh, curling up next to the porch when he normally slept. '…At least the fields are clear…' He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Comment! I kind of hate how I ended this chapter but…ah well. Last chapter coming up!

LoZ © Not me!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ilia was surprised to see Link asleep in the same spot that he usually was. "Hero! You can back!" She exclaimed, hopping down and giving him a big hug. Link winced slightly, but was already feeling much better after the rest. "I was so worried when you ran away." She let go, and rubbed his head gently.

Bo came out. "Ilia, I want you to go check on Rusl for me." He noticed Link and looked surprised. "It came back!" He scratched his head, and then sighed. "I guess maybe I was wrong. All right. He can stay." Ilia cheered. "But it's still your job to make sure to feed him." He nodded once and went back inside.

"Come on Hero." The girl said standing up. "We got to go make sure Rusl is still ok."

Rusl was fine. He hadn't suffered any serious injuries other than a really soar back, and the arm that Link had thought was broken had turned out to be fine. Uli was fussing over him, which he seemed to enjoy, but he swore that he would be back on his feet the very next day. Satisfied with that, Link and Ilia went back outside and were surprised to find Alexandria harnessing up her horses. Link ran up to her.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

She looked down and patted his head (which he was getting far too used too). "Yep. I got my wagon all fixed, well, what I could, and I'm head'en out!" She looked up when Ilia approached.

"You're leaving so soon?" She said slightly disappointed. She had been hoping to make friends with the girl.

Alexandria smiled softly. "I have to go. Fortune tellers can't stay in one place for very long." Her smile widened. "Hey! I never gave you your fortune did I?" Ilia shook her head slowly, exchanging a look with Link. Alexandria ran inside and grabbed her crystal ball. "Let me see…" She closed her eyes, moving her hand over the ball. "You are missing a dear friend of yours. Someone you have known for some time. Don't worry, he is fine. And he is quite a bit closer than you think."

"Alexandria." Link growled warningly.

She ignored him. "And so is every other friend that you will have. Whether they go or stay. A piece of them will always reside in your heart. Some times it may seem that people leave for no reason, and that may make you lonely. But they fallow their own destiny. And just like a wolf, you must let them go free." She opened her eyes. "Well there ya go!" She put the crystal back in the wagon. "Hope that helped!"

Ilia smiled thoughtfully, glancing up at the sky."…Yeah…I think that it did…"

The girl grinned, and hopped up on the front of the wagon. Link nodded at her. "Thank you for that." He said, glad that she had produced the comforting words that he couldn't.

She made a thumbs up sign. "Don't worry about it." She said confidently. "And just so ya know, I have a feeling we'll meet again." Then she flicked the reins and rode out of the village.

Ilia waved until the wagon was out of sight. "She was a little strange wasn't she Hero?"

Link nodded. 'I wonder which one of us she was talking too…' He shook his head and fallowed Ilia back to the house.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful. He herded the goats for Fado, and talked to Fa'z, and played bit with the children. It was like old times. Except for the nagging fears that had begun tugging at his thoughts. The mission that he was suppose to be carrying out. The people he was suppose to be saving. What was happening while he was just sitting around? He couldn't help but wonder…would he ever really be ok returning to the life that he once had? After everything that he had seem, and now that he know that he could do more to protect Hyrule and its people? He sighed, resting his head on his paws again.

"I think Hero's bored." Talo said, poking the wolf gently. "Maybe we should play some more."

The door to the Mayors house opened and Ilia stepped out with a plat of food. "I don't think so. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure that you guys will need to go home soon. Besides its dinner time for little wolves." Link glared at that but was distracted when she placed a plate of food in front of him.

Bess sighed as he started to eat. "When do you think that we can start teaching him real cute doggy tricks? She clasped her hands in front of her excitedly. "I can't wait! It'll be so cute!"

Link winced inwardly. There was some things that his pride just would not alone. Ilia laughed. "I think that he knows enough tricks as is. He is really smart after all." She smiled and reached into her little pouch. "I made something for you Hero. What do you think?"

She pulled out a simple blue ribbon collar with a little metal attached to it.

Link was touched. She carefully slipped the ribbon over his head and stepped back to examine it. The ribbon fit nicely, and the metal flashed when it was hit by the sun. Ilia seemed to beam with pride. "It looked great Ilia." Colin told her, and the other kids echoed his sentiment.

Ilia sat besides Link when the other kids were called inside. Link smiled at her (as much as he could) and returned to eating. The girl sighed looking up at the darkening sky. "I thought it might be a good idea to give you something to remember us by. For when you leave." Link froze, then quickly snapped his head to look at her. She winked at him. "I was sad about it before. But I think that that girl was right. When Link comes home, I'll be waiting, but until then I'll just wish him luck. And same for you." She smiled happily. "If you ever need to leave, this collar will remind you that you always have a place to return to. Your part of our village now."

…..

A familiar giggle woke Link from his sleep. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the moon. The stars glittered, but there was no other movement. He wondered for a moment, if he had imagined it.

A recognizable weight settled on his back. "So Mr. Hero, how did you enjoy your vacation?" Two little hands wacked his shoulder blades to get him to stand.

Link pushed himself onto his feet. "It was great Midna." He said calmly. "Except, of course, that you left me like this!" He looked over his shoulder and gave her a look.

She laughed. "How is that my fault? You never asked me to change you back." She reached forward and flicked the pendent of the collar. "Besides, it looks like you managed to make yourself at home anyway."

Link huffed as started towards the village entrance. He had expected to feel sad about leaving, but oddly, he felt relived. Ilia wasn't going to be sad about him not being there any more, and everyone else seemed to be getting along just fine. He was a little worried about leaving the village while Rusl was injured but he decided that he would just get rid of any monsters that seemed to be hanging around the village. He stopped at the mountain pass and tossed one short look back at his village, before leaving.

Midna blinked at his strange behavior. "Jeez, what's up with you?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Getting home sick already?"

Link smiled, shaking his head. "No. I'm just saying good bye."

Midna looked at him then rolled her eyes. "Like I said: Sentimental."

Oh god that was terrible! *slits wrist and hides in the corner to die*. I can't believe that I wrote that! It's so corny and-and STRAIGHT sounding! *Falls down sobbing!* Well I think it sucks, but I hope that you didn't. It was a request from my muse.

Someone mentioned that I should have a plot, and I don't really think I really got that, but I hope that it was good enough, and before anyone says anything I KNOW that sentiment is not what Midna says in the first chapter. There's a point to that! That point being: *mumble, mumble, mumble…*

I'm thinking of doing a fallow up story. It won't really be a sequel, but it will take place after this. If I can get enough of an idea of what to do, and get enough motivation. For now, I'm going to stick with the –like- fifty other stories I'm working on already.

Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
